


It was wrong to think I could rule your heart

by Killjoy413



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Heartbreak, M/M, Sadstuck, Suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-15
Updated: 2015-07-15
Packaged: 2018-04-09 13:31:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4350629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Killjoy413/pseuds/Killjoy413
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jake just isn't happy in this relationship and he breaks up with dirk, Things take an unexpected turn</p>
            </blockquote>





	It was wrong to think I could rule your heart

Jake and dirk have been dating for six months. Jake loves dirk but not the same way dirk loves Jake. Jake wanted wanted to tell dirk the truth about his feelings, but he doesn't want to hurt dirk.

today will be the day Jake tells dirk the 's now eight pm and Jake walks into his room (dirk was able to use the transmaterializer to get to Jake's house) there was dirk sitting at a little round table with two chair. 

"hey Jake i made dinner for us." Jake nervously smiled "umm...dirk i need to talk to you, come sit with me." Jake sits on his bed, dirk followed Jake. "listen dirk, you know i love you. i feel really bad about this, i love you as a bro. i tried to make this work but...i can't do this anymore."

dirk had tears in his eyes, Jake couldn't see because of dirks glasses. "j-Jake p-please..." dirk choked out. "no dirk, i am so sorry." Jake left his room to go sleep on the couch.

dirk laid down on Jake's bed and started sobbing, with blurry vision he, I'm wrote on a piece of paper. he strung one of his swords on the ceiling, he laid down under the sword so that the sword was hanging over his heart. 

the tears flowed from his eyes, he cut the string; everything went black. the next morning Jake was walking into his room "hey dirk, I'm sorry about last night i want to stay friends-" tears started falling from Jake's eyes seeing dirk on the floor.

Jake fell to his knees crying; he crawled next to dirks body. Jake read dirks note; the note read 'dear Jake, you may not love me but i love you. i realize now it was wrong to think that i could rule your heart. goodbye." Jake started sobbing so hard that it hurt.

"no, no dirk -hiccup- p-please dirk, tell me this is a sick joke. -hiccup- please...p-please...no...no..dirk...wake up...please wake up...it's all my fault!" Jake sobs even harder; his whole body is shaking. he gets his gun; he pleases his gun at his heart. and BOOM; everything went black.


End file.
